


Damian, Akiko and Domi

by sassybeauty



Series: Soulmates AU - Damian Wayne (English) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Japanese Character(s), Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love, Older Damian Wayne, Older Sibling Damian Wayne, Other, POV Damian Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Series, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Damian has to go out there to Patrol, Akiko tries to pull an all-nighter in a school day and Domi is a very light sleeper.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Soulmates AU - Damian Wayne (English) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909021
Kudos: 15





	Damian, Akiko and Domi

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I'm pretty good at it! Anyhow, if you see any mistakes or misspelling, feel free & please tell me!
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter as @sassybeautyao3 I talk about fandoms, Batboys, mental health and how writing fanfics help me cope w things! I usually post some very simple extras and cool stuff there! And I am looking for more friends and mutuals in the fandom!

III  
ABOUT LOVE

The sound of lightning echoed in the distance. Edith Piaf played in the background through an old IPod, forgotten down the main bed. It was a freezing January night inside a warm room in the apartment that Akiko shared with her roommate.

  
The clock on the bedside table chimed at eleven thirty. Akiko got up to take her birth control pills with the punctuality of a clock. The baby cried, annoyed by the disturbance she caused on his very, very light sleep, and, unfortunately for Akiko, Damian and all the living beings in Gotham, Domi started to scream his entire lungs out.

  
A pill and a sip of a glass of water later, Akiko turned to soothe the small baby, lulling him into whispers with the same rhyme her mother used to sing to her.

  
“Hush little baby” She mumbled. “Everything is fine, my dear, dear boy. I just need you to get back to sleep”

  
Whispering against his little, pinkish-crying face, Domi watched her with her big black eyes. He looked mad but he also looked tired, and Akiko stayed a few minutes caressing his skin to make him relax enough to be back to sleep again.

  
She got them both inside the bed again, covered in the Egyptian thread sheet that Damian had left in the apartment after a movie night some months ago. She didn’t blame him, of course. She knew how important Patrol is for him and she also gets that having to take full responsibility that isn’t even his is something that can get out of control from time to time.

  
Akiko likes Domi, she knows she isn’t his mother but she loves that goddamn child just too much for her own good, and actually didn’t mind taking care of him for a few hours a night while her soulmate is doing his weird superhero affairs. She is just a little bit tired as well, and can’t help but think that she has classes tomorrow at early hours. The only thing she wants to do at the moment is lay under the soft blanket that was so, so soft that made every part of her to just want to curl inside it and rest along.

  
And so she did.

  
She still missed her soulmate.

  
.

  
Three hours later, a light was turned on in Akiko's room again.

It was dimmed by the bathroom door that was lying half closed across the room. Abruptly awake and undoubtedly aware, Akiko recognized the sound of the footsteps immediately.

Beside her, the baby began to cry again.

“Nyingdu-la?” Damian's hoarse voice was heard softly. “Are you awake?”

His silhouette appeared against the light in front of the bed, magnified by the rigid material of his Robin suit.

Duty called, even when Batman wasn't around to fight it.

Akiko stretched out on the bed, half covered by a heavy brown blanket, which Damian soon recognized as his. Her black hair was tied up in a disheveled ponytail. One of the straps of her pajamas fell to the middle of her arm casually.

He curls to take his baby brother in his arm, feeling the awful sensation of skin against the fabric of his suit. He smiled at the baby.

  
"I was just a little late, that's all" Damian said, scooping up his little brother “Okay, okay. I'm sorry, okay? May you excuse me this time? It will be the last. I don’t like to bother you either”

The bathroom light went off and the baby began to cry more softly.

  
He took off his boots with the help of his ankles, and without further ado he got into the bed, settling into the small space that Akiko had set aside for him.

  
This patrol’s night had been terrible, and the only thing he wanted at the moment was to be there, with his soulmate and the little boy he already had taken, perhaps, too much affection for. Damian closed his eyes and soaked in that intoxicating feeling of peace.

  
"I could get used to this," Akiko whispered, her warm breath hitting the skin of his sensitive ear. She didn't open her eyes to talk “I like warm beds, even if that means two huge boys stealing my space.”

The baby whimpered softly, already annoyed by the noise. Akiko lifted him off the covers and placed him against her chest, drawing circles against his very little back. Damian smiled through the darkness, one hand on his stomach and the other around his soulmate's small one.

The night grew longer, and he was still somewhat agitated by the activity of tonight's patrol, but like Akiko, he found the warmth of their bodies’ heat comforting.

Yes, he could definitely get used to this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tibetans sometimes use the dramatic Nyingdu-la, which translates to "the most honorable poison of my heart." So, I have a head canon that Bruce learned it in his time training in Tibet and he called Dami that as a child, because he does not know how to express his feelings and it is the only affectionate thing he can say without feeling uncomfortable. And the nickname just passed along
> 
> Do you want a section of the BatFamily thoughts on little Domi? Like a headcanon sort of thing. Let me know! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this or not! I want to recieve feedback from you guys!


End file.
